


Something wicked

by Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Halloween, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Office, Soulmates, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo
Summary: “And what do they do?”Ben shrugs.“They hide, mostly in plain sight. They mingle, while remaining very much alone. They grow stronger and hone their powers, their ability to control the elements of nature and time. To shape events. To read the future, and the minds of others.” They reach a fork in the walkway, decorated with fake cobwebs and a plush spider; Ben halts, turning his body to look at Rey. “They look for their mates. They look among other creatures, and among mortals.”Ben and Rey find each other on Halloween, in the middle of a corn maze.





	Something wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).

> For Robyn, who is amazing and lovely and beautiful and above all very, very patient ❤️Ily girl! I changed your prompt a little bit but I hope you enjoy ❤️

”We’re taking a right,” Poe tells her breezily, like he doesn’t have a care in the world, like the idea of getting lost in the largest corn maze in the state after sundown doesn’t bother him in the least. “Wanna come with us, Rey?”

_Yes_, is the answer. And yet, “No,” is what she says. Because she’s a good friend, because she knows that tonight’s the night Finn and Rose are going to make a move on Poe, because she is not quite ready to admit that she finds everything, _everything_ about Halloween spooky as hell. Which, to be fair, is the entire point of Halloween. 

“I’ll go this way.” Rey forces her mouth into a shaky smile and points to the left with her thumb. “I have a good feeling about this way. I bet I’ll get to the exit first.” 

It’s a lie. It’s all lies. Rey has zero good feelings at the moment, and she is almost sure that she will die in this maze, eaten by maggots and artistically-inclined teenage aliens who amuse themselves by making crop circles.

“Are you sure?” Finn, bless him, looks at her with a worried frown. “This is supposed to be a team building exercise. Shouldn’t all we stick together?”

“Nah.” Rey shrugs, even though staying with them is all she currently wants from life. “I think the point of the team building exercise is to get First Order and Resistance employees to mingle, anyway. Because of the merger, and all that. Not to hang out with your best friends.”

“Right.” Rose rolls her eyes. “Maybe we should go look for Hux, then.”

Poe laughs. “Oh yeah. Or Phasma.” 

“Even better: Ben Solo.”

They all chuckle, and Rey—Rey’s hand tightens on her flashlight, but she chuckles along stiffly before turning around and taking a left, waving half-heartedly at her friends. 

“See you at the exit,” Finn calls after her, and Rey nods, trying not to look too sullen.

They’re not being hurtful on purpose. They are not, because they don’t know, anyway. They have no idea about Rey’s… _thing_, for lack of a better word, for Ben Solo. And how could they? Rey herself is not sure what she sees in him. He is Snoke’s right hand, after all, and he has made his own mother cry at least twice, and he is aloof and closed off and sarcastic and—

Magnetic. Pulling. Different and mysterious and—maybe it’s the way he looks at Rey like he can somehow peer inside her head at will. Maybe it’s his slanted eyes fixed on her when she enters a conference room a minute too late. Maybe it’s the low tone in which he says her name when they cross paths in the hallway, a single brief nod and a slight smile on his lips as if he knows that the previous night, while getting herself off, Rey was thinking exactly about—

A rustling of leaves behind her startles her, a cracking sound that could be a squirrel scuttling away with his dinner in his mouth, or tiny branches splitting under the soles of someone’s shoes. Or perhaps it could be nothing at all: Rey’s heart picks up as she spins around to illuminate the walkway she just came from, but all she sees is tall corn stalks and green foliage. There are some lights brightening the paths, but they are sparse and definitely not lit enough—especially not now that the last residues of sunset have come and gone. 

She really should have stuck with Finn and the others. It’s not like he and Rose are going to have a threesome with Poe in the middle of this stupid corn maze, anyway. Not with this chilly breeze, and not with half of their company roaming around. 

Rey sighs and turns around, wondering if it’s too late to catch up with her friends and tell that she changed her mind—when she steps into a wall.

That is: a human wall. A warm, solid one. One with hands that come up to hold her upper arms when she almost stumbles back on her ass; one with a deep, booming voice and glinting eyes and full lips.

One that says: “Rey.”

She gasps. She _gasps_ against Ben Solo’s chest. Ben Solo—whose touch lingers a little too long on her elbows before he lets go and takes a step back. 

Ben Solo, who is studying her like _that_, yet again. Like he knows. Like he sees right through her. Like there is a pathway of sorts between his brain and hers, one that he is in control of.

She really has no idea why she is so drawn to him. Why she seems to always be aware of his presence in the room, in the building, in the city. Last month he’d gone out of town for a work trip, and Rey had felt listless and nervous for the entire week. She could swear that she’d felt the very moment his plane had touched the ground, mostly from the wave of relief that had coursed through her.

“Oh.” Rey clutches her hand to her chest and lets out a nervous laugh, taking a small step back. “Ben. You scared me.”

“I did?” He doesn’t seem too surprised. Or concerned.

“I was just… Not paying attention to where I was going, so I…”

He scans her face for a long moment before nodding. He is—really, uncomfortably handsome. And large. And warm. It’s as if, just by virtue of standing next to her, he’s protecting her from the chill of the night. 

“It can be unsettling, being out in the dark.” He says it an odd tone. Like _he_ doesn’t find it unsettling at all. “And on Halloween, of all days.”

“Yeah.” Rey bites into her lower lip. He—he cannot know. Her thoughts about him, filthy and sweet and oddly longing. He _doesn’t_ know. There is no way he can actually read her mind. Right? “I’m just—I’m usually not. Unsettled, that is. I just…”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Right. Yes. Easy for him to say. He’s not the one whose heart is beating out of his throat. Plus, he’s almost as tall as the corn stalks. He probably doesn’t feel as swallowed by this maze as Rey does. “Do you… were you looking for the exit?”

He nods. “I was hoping to cut the whole team building exercise thing short and head home.”

“Oh.” Rey lowers her gaze, feeling her cheeks warm. “Did you have… Did you have other plans for tonight?” 

Maybe he has a girlfriend. A wife. Five kids. God, look at him, he probably does. And Rey has been getting off to thoughts of his hands and reading everything in nothing, all because of her ridiculous, overactive imagination. Jesus Christ. They have barely ever had a conversation. What is wrong with her?

When she looks up, Ben is tilting his head and staring at her curiously. “I will walk with you,” he tells her after a moment. Not answering her question.

“Oh. You—you don’t have to.”

“Would you rather be alone?”

No. She would literally rather hold hands with Snoke than be alone on this freaking Children of the Corn reboot set. Well, maybe not with Snoke, but… Ben is not Snoke. Not by a long shot.

“No. No, I… I was with my friends. Initially. But they—they’re all sort of dating, and I didn’t want to be a third wheel… well, more like a fourth wheel to be honest, and…” Rey realizes that she’s babbling and bites the inside of her cheek, taking a deep breath. “I’d love some company.”

She can’t quite decipher his expression, but there is a tilt to his lips as he nods and turns around, leading the way to a path on the right. His flashlight is tucked in the back pocket of his black jeans—like he can see in the dark. Like he doesn’t need to know where he’s going. There must be something seriously wrong with Rey, because something warm curls inside her at his long, sure-footed steps. 

“Is your flashlight working okay?” she asks, hurrying after him. 

“Yes.” His calm is unnerving, how unfazed he seems by the silhouettes of the Halloween decorations or the scuttling of the animals between the leaves.

“Then why… why are you not using it? It’s getting to be really dark.”

She catches up with him, and that odd curve to the corner of his mouth—pleased? satisfied?—is still there. Weird. “I don’t mind the dark.” He looks around for a moment and then takes a right; Rey follows him, hoping he knows where he’s going. She can’t get out of this place fast enough.

“It doesn’t bother you at all?” 

“No.”

“Really?” 

“Why should I find darkness scary?” He sounds genuinely curious.

“Because…” Her brow knits. “Because it’s dangerous, and horrible things happen, things that you cannot see—”

“But horrible things happen in daylight, too. All the time.” He takes a left, and his arm brushes against Rey’s. His fingers, she thinks, hover on her lower back to steer her in the right direction, but when she looks his hands are at his sides. “Most of them do, actually.”

“Right.” Rey bites into her lip. “Yeah. Of course.” She really wants him to like her—or at least to think nice things about her. For reasons beyond understanding. And yet, she can’t help admitting: “I don’t know why, but I find this place incredibly spooky. There are all these rustling noises and shadows, and I have no idea where I am where and what I’m stepping on at any given time.” God, she sounds childish. And wimpy. Even if Ben smiles when he looks at her, something fond passing through his face. 

“Do you believe in ghosts, Rey?”

“No.” She doesn’t think so, at least. She’s never really given it much thought. “Do you?”

“Not in ghosts, no.”

It’s a weird way of phrasing it. Almost as weird as that mysterious look on his face. So weird that Rey can’t help asking: “Meaning… you believe in other things?”

“Other things?”

“You know. Other not human things?” Fun fact: in this light, or lack thereof, he himself doesn’t look quite human. Could be his pale skin, his full lips, the broad shoulders. Could be a million more things about him that Rey has been, and still is, unable to name.

“It seems a little conceited, no? To think that humans are all that walks on Earth.” He gives her a teasing glance, which ends up looking slightly menacing in the shades of the maze. “Especially on Halloween.”

Rey knits her brow. “But you said you don’t believe in ghosts. What do you believe in, then?”

“Creatures.”

“… Creatures?”

“Yes.”

“Creatures… what creatures? Named what?”

“Maybe naming is something only humans need.” The path reaches a dead end: a wall of corn stalks, a picture of a poorly-drawn Zombie haphazardly tied to it. Ben simply turns around to retrace his steps, and gestures at Rey to do the same. “Maybe other creatures are happy to just… exist.”

He is so… he is so _cryptic_. And annoyingly mesmerizing, too. “I don’t understand?”

“Of course.” It’s clear that he doesn’t expect her to. “Have you heard any local legends? Lore from this region? I find that stories handed down from the old generations are much more interesting than common tales of spirits or vampires.”

“What do you…?” Surely he doesn’t believe is that kind of stuff. He—he is smarter than that, right? And not at all the type to go to the local library and search the archives for mentions of… of what, anyway? 

“Local folk tales often mention creatures who dwell on this planet for centuries. Millennia. Their origins are unknown, and so is their maker.” 

“Oh.” Maybe this was a bad idea. Joining Ben, that is. Yes, Rey has this stupid, hopeless crush on him, and yes, she is still terrified and creeped out by this stupid maze, but he’s not making things any easier with this talk of… of _creatures_. “And what do they do?”

Ben shrugs, but there is something a little stiff about that. “They hide, mostly in plain sight. They mingle, while remaining very much alone. They grow stronger and hone their powers, their ability to control the elements of nature and time. To shape events. To read the future, and the minds of others.” They reach a fork in the walkway, decorated with fake cobwebs and a plush spider; Ben halts, turning his body to look at Rey. “They look for their mates. They look among other creatures, and among mortals.” 

The way he’s holding her gaze—it’s unsettling. Confusing. Probably the reason she can’t avert her eyes.

“And…” Her throat is dry, and she swallows. She should have brought a water bottle. She should have not come here at all. “And what happens, if they find their mate?”

His expression shifts to something tender. Something wistful. 

“When they find their mate…” He lifts his hand to her head, and—Rey is a known flincher. Rey doesn’t even let Finn, her best friend in the whole world, pat her back or hold her hand; but when Ben runs his fingers through her hair to pluck a piece of corn husk from it, she cannot even think of moving away. In fact, for some unfathomable reason she is leaning into his touch. Taking a step closer. Maybe because his voice has dropped lower. “Then, they take care of them. Forever.”

They are co-workers. Barely. There is no world, no scenario, no reality in which the distance between them is appropriate. No interpretation of his eyes on her that leaves room for anything other than—

“Ben, I…” Rey panics and takes a step back. He follows, much more calmly. That faint smile of his is there again, and the force of his attention on her—she might explode. In a million delicious, incandescent pieces.

“It’s okay, Rey. I feel it, too.”

She blinks several times. “Feel… Feel what?” It’s a stupid question. Useless, since she knows its answer very well. 

“Rey.” _Come on, Rey,_ he seems to mean. _You can do better._ Ben scans her face, his eyes shifting patiently across it until he finds… something. An answer. 

“I see.” He nods, taking a step back, chewing on his lips pensively. “I thought… But there is no hurry. Not after how long I already…” His smile is reassuring, and he shakes his head. He looks to the left and to the right of the fork, trying to decide which walkway to take. “Let’s go to the left. It should get us to the exit sooner than—”

She must make the decision at some point, but she is not quite conscious of it. At least not until Ben’s hand is clenched inside hers, until the autumn leaves crunch under her toes, until his lips are pressed against hers. She feels his sharp intake of breath, the surprise in his parted lips, and then—then she _knows_ that she has reached out for him.

That she has stepped into him and kissed him. Just like that.

“Rey.” His lips move across hers, and for a moment insecurity sweeps over her. Does he not want her? Did she assume? She had thought… maybe she had thought wrong. But it had just seemed like such a waste to lose this moment with this man who has been inside her head for so long and— “Rey.” He is smiling now. Something sweet and predatory at once. “So, it _is_ time.”

She takes a step back, confused. Self-doubting. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Did she imagine it? This? “I thought maybe you wanted to—”

When he bends down for another kiss, when he groans into her mouth, when he pushes her back against the edge of the walkway and fits his body to hers—it feels as if the corn is making an indentation to support her. Making room for her.

“Rey.” There are lips and tongues and teeth now, clashing and sucking and biting, and Ben’s warm, woodsy smell deep in her nostrils as he licks into her mouth. His hand slides to her hip, presses tighter against him. “It’s been so _long_.” It hasn’t, really. They only just met, a few weeks ago. But his erection is pulsating against her belly, and her head is going too fuzzy for her to point that out. “And time has gone so slow, ever since I found you. It felt like fucking _centuries_.”

She whimpers in his mouth, and—she is weightless. Light, as if the corn, and Ben, are taking all of her burdens and exchanging them with pleasure. When his palm slides down to cup her ass and drag her tummy against his cock, she mumbles, “Oh, God,” into the skin of his throat. 

_Oh my God._

“I tried to be patient.” He bites the lobe of her ear; licks the base of her throat; nips at her collarbone. “But mostly, I just thought about fucking you.” His hands are undoing the buttons of her shirt. “And fucking you.” The front clasp of her bra. “And _fucking_ you.” 

The air is cold, but Rey feels _so_ hot. Feverish. “Are you—are you serious? Ben? Because I… I really like you, and—”

“We have so long, now.” His hands, as large as rhubarb leaves, look ridiculous engulfing her breasts. Like Rey should be three times the woman she is. Except that he stares down at them and grunts, like the sight of her little pebbled nipples peeking between his fingers is all he has ever wanted. “And you are so _good_.”

Rey arches back, and the stalks behind her—it’s as though the corn curves with her, to put her on display for Ben’s pleasure. “Oh _God_.”

“I stopped fucking humans a long time ago,” he whispers in he ear, and there is something off about that sentence—except that Rey can’t focus on it, not if her pinches her nipples just _so_. “But when I did, I could only get hard with rough drafts of you. And I hadn’t even seen you, yet.”

He bends down to bite at her breast, her peak hard against his rough tongue. Rey bites into the back of her hand, and doesn’t stop him when his fingers begin to unzip the opening of her jeans; when he drags her hand from her mouth to the fly of his pants, she just moans, but obeys his silent order and undoes the buttons with shaky fingers.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here,” she pushes out between gasps. They’re both breathing so loud, and anyone could walk in on them. But Rey doesn’t want to stop unbuttoning, not when his hard cock is straining and twitching under the back of her fingers, not when the leaves of the corn seem to be cradling her just as lovingly as Ben is.

“We shouldn’t.” The tip of his index finger—it presses, it just _presses_ against her clit through her panties, and Rey groans, messy and high-pitched and licking like fire across her nerve endings. Ben chuckles, but his eyes are glassy. “We shouldn’t, but damn,” he says in a low breath.

“I want to…” His cock is so large, she should probably be scared. Her fingers can’t close around it, her fist useless and too small. “I want this.”

“Yeah,” he whispers. He sounds wonderstruck and fascinated. Pupils as black as the middle of the night. “Maybe just a little, though? Just to see how it can be?”

She has no idea how this is just a little—Ben yanking her panties underneath her ass and angling his cock so that it’s sliding between the lips of her pussy. And she has no idea how it’s even working, with him so much taller than she is. Maybe she’s floating. Maybe the roots of the corn are lifting her up at Ben’s command. Maybe she is going out of her mind. With pleasure. The pleasure he is forcing on her. 

“Oh, fuck.” The choked sound in the back of her throat is swallowed by his kiss. By his grunt at the friction between his hard cock and her wet, wet cunt. “This is nice, Rey. _Very_ nice.”

It is. Very. It has her shaking and bubbling, begging, pleading nonsense. _More, more, more:_ a roar in the back of her head while he grinds his hips into her, the wet sounds all the more lurid in the dark.

“I would love to do this properly. Maybe come deep inside you,” he tells her when she twines her fingers in his hair. He sounds sincere. Apologetic. “I would love it. Way too much. But it’s a little dangerous, especially on All Hallow’s Eve. There is so much power going around, and I could get you... I think we would want to wait until you’re ready for—” A deep breath from him, harsh and raw, when the head of his cock almost slides in her hole. Rey moans and arches against him. “You’re going to send me out of my mind.”

“Please,” she whimpers.

“Oh, I know. I wouldn’t leave you like this, sweetheart.” He bites into her throat, and ruts against her, harder. “We take care of our mates.”

His cock hits her clit, and Rey must have lost all shame, because: “You can fuck me,” she slurs. “You can.”

“Not tonight. Not like this.”

“I’m on the pill—”

“Sssh.” He looks—he seems cranked, really high. Why, _how_ he’s saying no, she has no idea. “Should I just come in your little panties?” he whispers in her ear. “Should I just blow my load there, and then pull them up and make you go talk to your friends like that?” His kiss on her forehead is too chaste for what he’s telling her, but there is a weird feeling in the back of her head—like he is working her, but she is working him too. Like she is winding him up, as high as he’ll go.

“Rey, do you want it?” A squeeze on her nipple, deliciously painful. “Should I make you sticky and wet and a little uncomfortable?”

The pleasure of her orgasm is—magic. Unbelievable. It rolls so sudden and violent through her body that for a moment it feels surreal. Impossible. Suspended in the cool air of the night. But then Ben catches up with her with a low growl, something not human nor animal, and Rey feels the warmth of his spend against her, the bruises forming where his fingers are buried in her hips, and—something else, too. Something like a promise of sorts, whispered in the shudders of their bodies and tethering her to Ben.

_Mine. _

And, not a second later:

_Yours._

He kisses her deeply, when he’s done grinding on her, sighing his pleasure in her mouth and carrying the aftershocks of her orgasm well past a point Rey could have imagined. He is smiling when he draws back, smiling so large that there are dimples in his cheeks. He nuzzles against her temple, and then—then he pulls up her panties. Which are ruined and messy and damp.

Rey lets out a mix between a breath and a gasp.

“Everything okay?”

She nods. “I… yes.” She is sticky. And wet. And for some reason, not uncomfortable at all. _Marked. Mate,_ a voice whispers inside her. Rey shakes it off. She is—she is too impressionable. Too tired. Too liquid. “I…” 

He presses little kisses into her shoulder as he finishes zipping up her jeans and pulling down her shirt, and—this one, it’s an odd feeling. Like her feet are touching the ground again after a long time spent hovering above it. Except that she wasn’t, and it’s not possible, and maybe she should have had lunch. 

“I do, by the way,” he says.

“You do?” She can’t quite come down from the high. Her orgasm has ended, but it’s as if a splinter of pleasure is now buried deep inside her. Rey hopes it never gets out.

“Have plans for the night.” He takes her hand and tugs her towards the walkway, and—Rey could have sworn this was a fork. She could have sworn that there were only two ways to go, left and right, but—she would have been wrong, because in front of her there is a third path, a path that is clearly leading to the exit of the maze. Oh. _Oh_. “You are coming home with me.” Ben’s eyes on her—they are almost otherworldly. Perfectly so.

A little dazed, Rey nods. When he smiles, she smiles back, feeling happy and sated and curious. Feeling the corn leaves brush her arm as she makes her way out, walking by Ben’s side. And if she misses the way a flick of his hand makes the soil move and the plants rearrange, until the walkway they leave behind disappears in a wall of corn… well. 

That might be a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much to monsterleadmehome for the beta 💕
> 
> You can find me [on Twitter! 💕](https://twitter.com/EverSoAli)


End file.
